In certain situations, a client may wish to establish data connections through a transport network which are disjoint to each other. The disjoint data connections shall be established via disjoint data paths by the network to a first client device, wherein the disjoint data connections connect the first client device with a second client device, which is also connected to the network.
For a client, which is connected through a number of ports to a network end point node, it is known that the client may request from such a network end point node a number of data connections to a second client, which is connected to a second network end point node of the network.
The advantage of the client having two disjoint data connections through the network to the second client is, that the client may use the two disjoint data connections as redundant data connections. This is desirable in the case, that the client wishes to protect data transmission via the first data connection in the case of failure of data transmission via the first data connection. In such a case, the client may switch data transmission from the first data connection to the second data connection. By the client knowing that the two data connections are disjoint to each other, the client can be sure that a failure of a single network resource within the network will not have an impact on both data connections, since they are disjoint to each other, meaning that their connections have been established via disjoint data paths.
It is an aim of the invention to improve the currently known method for establishing disjoint data connections through a network.